Auras
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: Dean was sitting alone is his room, waging a mental war with himself. A certain angel drops in for a chat. One unwanted boner later, Dean is in a worse mood than when the whole thing started. Of course, when Cas returns, his mood completely flips. Basically Destiel fluff. Also a oneshot.


**I KNOW that I have over a billion other stories to finish, but I wrote a thing for a friend's birthday. Happy b-day Rachel! **

**I know it's valentines themed, but I started it then knowing that I'd have it finished by her birthday. A day early, in fact! **

**Anyways, here's some fluffy Destiel for ya. **

**Disclaimer: honestly, I barely own my own stuff. Also, if I owned this series Destiel woulda become a thing a few seasons ago.**

* * *

"And here's to singles appreciation day," Dean grunted, raising his glass to the empty room. He tipped his head back and downed the glass in one, wincing as the liquor burned his throat. He clunked the empty glass down on the bedside table, flopping back onto the memory foam mattress. He threw an arm over his face, wondering how he'd gotten to this point. It was valentines day, the one day a year a girl was most likely to be looking for some loving, and here he was: hiding out in the bunker, shut away in his room, avoiding anyone. And it was all Cas's fault.

Dean was a fairly opinionated guy. He knew what he liked, and that happened to be women. For his entire life, he'd been a ladies man, and was happy with it that way. For course, that'd been before he'd attempted to stab an angel. And before said angel had wormed into a special place in his heart. With his clueless ways and constantly furrowed eyebrows. His unintentionally cute comments and his damn sexy-

Dean knew what he liked, and in that moment what he liked was Cas. It was a strange feeling, being attracted to another guy. He had no idea what to call himself; he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. Boobs were still a beautiful thing to him but CAS. He didn't feel attracted to any other guys either, it was just Cas. So he wasn't quite bisexual, was he? But this attraction was to another guy, and that obviously meant something about his sexuality. Maybe he was just Cassexual.

Dean groaned and rubbed his face. Life was a bitch, and she just threw him a curveball.

At that exact moment, a loud flapping resounded in the room, and Dean sprung up, blushing.

"C-Cas! You startled me."

"Dean," Castiel replied, brows furrowed. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Ok."

"Are you feeling well? Sam was just telling me how this was much unlike you and I'm afraid I must agree with him."

"I'm feeling fine, Cas."

"Sam said you'd say that if I asked you, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Don't get sappy on me, Spock."

"Dean, I don't understand what you are saying."

Dean chuckled, waving an arm in the air dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing." Castiel stood there for a moment, not catching Dean's subtle message of "please go away". Dean flopped back onto the bed, grumbling "Well if you're gonna stay, sit down."

"Thank you," Cas replied, sitting stiffly. After a moment of awkward silence, the more heavenly of the two spoke "Dean, something IS off about you. I can feel it in your aura."

"Well gee Cas, off? Me? Bright thinking like that and soon you'll be giving Sam a run for his money-"

"Dean," Castiel cut off disapprovingly.

"Yeah, ok fine. I just might be a bit lonely."

"But Dean, your aura does not reflect that emotion."

Dean shook his head, chuckling. "For an all-powerful being you sure are dense, you know. I don't mean lonely as in a need to talk to people."

"Of course: Sam and I are just in the other room. You do get a desirable amount of social interaction."

"Cas, what I mean is that it's valentine's day."

"Dean, I do not see what that has to do with your lack of content with Sam and I as you social circle."

"Cas," Dean sighed, amused. "Even YOU must know what valentine's day means to people."

"Oh. Yes, I do believe most humans see it as an accepted day of copulation-"

"CAS." Dean interrupted. "Just shut up for a minute. I'm lonely. And it's valentines. I feel as though that should be as good an explanation as any."

Castiel nodded, brows knitted as usual in that very Cas way. His blue eyes seemed brighter than normal, his hair silkier. Short hair, but something Dean had always wanted to touch, to run his hands through, to grip as their lips met in a fiery passion while their bare chests pressed together and their legs- or maybe Dean was just horny.

"Dean... Dean your face has turned red."

Dean responded with a nod, ducking his head to hide his traitorous face. He was Dean Winchester: he fought demons and monsters. He got the girls and stopped the damn apocalypse. He had gone to hell and back and he did not blush! Not because of a girl, not because of thoughts of sex, and certainly not because of Cas, even if he did do the thing where his eyebrows crinkled with more intensity than normal as he glared into the face of whoever managed to piss him off-

Oh hello there boner, nice to see you too. Now if you wouldn't mind going away now, that'd be swell. Dean directed his half-annoyed, half-panicked thoughts to his lower abdomen. His body seemed to be in a state of rebellion, however, because it did the exact OPPOSITE of what he just willed it to do. Whether it was treachery of its own doing or his wondering what exactly would happen if Cas noticed, he would never know. Perhaps the angel would reply in kind, bringing those gentle hands up to cup his face while he used those hips to-

Dean stood suddenly, turning his back to the other person in the room and taking a few steps away.

"Dean?" His name was spoken with hesitation, Castiel's confusion apparent in his tone.

"It's nothing, Cas. Really."

"Your aura would say otherwise-"

"Oh would you just cut the aura crap already?" Dean suddenly exploded, whipping around in his sudden burst of frustration-induced anger. Of course, the second he did so he realized what a bad idea it was. Castiel's eyes widened and with a flap, he disappeared.

Dean promptly smacked himself in the forehead. Nice going, dumbass. You had the chance to tell it how it is to Cas, and instead you pop a boner. On top of that, Cas saw that boner only when you turned and yelled at him! Freaking emotions.

Dean let out a small groan, then let his attention wander to the problem in his pants. Might as well take care of that.

* * *

Hours.

It'd been hours since Cas flew the coop, and Dean still hadn't seen him. Of course, the likelihood of the two meeting would have been far greater if Dean had actually left his room. With a sigh heavy with regret, he glanced at the clock. 10:30. Might as well head to bed, seeing as there was nothing else for him to do except his hand, but that wasn't all that high uo on his to-do list. partially because, for some reason, Busty Asian Beauties just didn't seem to be doing the trick this time around.

With one fluid motion, he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. His pants followed, and soon he was crawling into bed. He'd pick up in the morning. Probably.

His eyes were just beginning to shut when there was a soft flapping.

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas?" Dean mumbled in reply, not bothering to lift his face from the pillow. He felt the bed sink around his midsection, presumably because Castiel had parked his sweet ass there.

"I get the feeling that there is something you need to tell me."

"Oh. Yes, I guess," Dean replied. He cracked open an eye to look up at Castiel's face as he continued. "Sorry about earlier; I was being too much like that one chick from that one soap opera I saw this one time."

"No, Dean. That isn't what I mean. I can see it in your aura."

"You know, I'm seriously beginning to hate Auras." Dean mumbled as he sat up, blearily looking at Castiel. He took in the lines of his jaw and his cheekbones. His nose to his lips, and from there his hair. He reached out, letting his fingers skim lightly over Cas's soft brown hair. He traced the line of the ear he ran into, his gaze dropping to Cas's lips, and so he did the only natural thing left to do. He slid his hand around to cup the back of Castiel's head and slowly drew him in until their lips brushed.

He'd be lying if he said it was the most spectacular first kiss he'd ever had, but he'd also be lying if he said he didn't make up for it with a second, a third, a fourth kiss. Soon he had Cas's arms around his neck and his own hands running through Cas's short locks. He rested his head against Castiel's forehead after breaking their lips apart, his first real smile of the day dancing across his mouth.

"I think... I think I just might like you, Cas."

"If that display of affection was any indicator, I'd say the same." Dean snorted in amusement, then pulled the angel back onto the cushy bed.

"What I'm trying to say isn't, well, it's not something I usually... I mean, there are plenty of times I say it but never with my words and so I'm not the best when it comes to-" Castiel cut off his ramblings with a kiss before resting his head on Dean's chest.

"I know, Dean. I love you too."

Dean smiled, pulling a blanket over top of them. When he awoke the next morning with Cas still in his arms, he tagged it as one of the best mornings of his life. He didn't even care that he hadn't had some "fun". He had Cas, and that was enough.


End file.
